The Cost Of Peace: Truce
by Kendrene-AO3
Summary: Heda's right hand and greatest General Anya has chosen Raven as her Alpha mate during the Showing ritual, but not every mating goes smoothly and the pair has to deal with their fears. Also some clexa. ABOdynamics, dub-con, knotting, oral sex, handjobs, anal sex. Companion fic to Partner by Jude81


**A/N: this story, like the last one, pushes heavily on dub-con. Some elements of it may be triggering to some, so please consider the tags carefully before reading.**

When Raven woke, only her arms were still tied up.

She supposed that it was a small improvement, as was the fact that she was lying somewhere soft, a bed of furs perhaps, warm air sliding across her naked skin. She slowly turned her head around, noting the absence of the blindfold, and heaved a small sigh of relief.

At least the public humiliation part seemed to be over. She remembered the shame, hot as the summer sun and equally merciless, as she was tied on display with the others, searing pain coursing along her ruined leg until she could not think of anything else. Her muscles still throbbed dully and every last one of her joints ached in time with the beat of her heart.

Raven knew that her rut was slowly setting in, making her skin dry with the heat of fever and running with clammy sweat in turns. Her bones seemed to stretch and crack with every little twitch of her body, and breathing hurt as if her lungs were full of broken glass.

She opened her eyes slowly, contracting her abs to lift her back off the furs as far as her restraints allowed. She glimpsed a sparsely furnished room, probably part of a bigger house and when she craned her neck to throw a glance out of the lone window, she realized that night had fallen outside.

Her muscles began to shake and scream in protest at the awkward position and Raven fell back with a pained groan, mind racing at the speed of light. It had been night when they were taken into the village's main hall, right after Abby had injected each of them with drugs that would jump-start their rut. When it had been her turn, Clarke's mother had cupped her face gently, a defeated look saddening her eyes. "Be brave," the Omega had mouthed in a murmur meant only for Raven's ears. The ritual would be extremely harsh for all of them, but Raven risked suffering the most, because of her damaged leg.

It was night now, but Raven's muscles felt so heavy, her mind so fogged by lingering sleep that she knew it wasn't the same night. That meant she had been left alone for a whole day, in the hope perhaps that her rut would make her too weak to resist.

Resist what exactly? Concentration furrowed her brow and she closed her eyes, digging fragments of the Showing ritual from the quicksands of her mind. She remembered being chosen, strong fingers closing around her chin, forcing her to turn her head this way and that to be examined. She had been blindfolded, but she had felt the heavy gaze of the Omega who was touching her, glide across her flushed cheeks.

The barest rustling came from a room beyond the one she occupied, and Raven's eyes flew open as she struggled to sit up, tugging violently against her restraints in a panicked effort to twist away and somehow conceal her nudity. These ties were rope, not chain like the ones she had been bound with before, but they bit at the flesh of her wrists just as painfully.

A warning snarl fell from her lips and the rustling stopped, complete silence descending inside the house. Raven fell back with a satisfied grunt, but not before her gaze had time to wander the length of her body. She was so sweaty that her skin was stained with it, glistening weakly in the low light of burning candles. The Alpha let loose a whine as the sight of her own cock flashed through her mind. It was thick, hardened by her need to spend herself inside a willing Omega, its head reddish and swollen, veins snaking along the shaft in stark relief, pulsing with her fever.

She jogged her hips tentatively, wishing they had tied her belly down, so that she could rut into the furs and relieve the pressure at the base of the shaft, disgorging the buildup of cum tightening her balls. The idea of ruining the pelts with her seed was perhaps a petty way to get back at the grounders, but it had a certain measure of appeal.

Appeal that quickly evaporated at the thought of having to lay in her own mess for who knew how long.

The Alpha shuddered, feeling her cock sway back and forth with the rocking motion of her hips, as it slapped softly against her lower belly. The brief friction did nothing more than aggravate her and she squirmed again as more sweat trickled between her breast and down her belly.

The rustling came again, and when she lifted her head, Raven caught a shadow peeking into the room. The Alpha's mouth dropped open, even as her heart rate spiked, and she released a cloud of pheromones full of her aggression in the air. Her own scent writhed up her flaring nostrils and she grimaced at the acidic particles of fear lacing her anger.

A willowy girl poked her head inside, cheeks flushing a bright red as she caught side of Raven's nudity. She was young, and her scent was neutral, almost absent. A Beta then.

Their eyes met, but when Raven said nothing, the girl took it as encouragement and a sign that she could enter the room safely. She held a tray holding an assortment of vials and folded strips of linen, and the Alpha's eyebrows rose questioningly as she wondered what the Beta wanted with her.

The reason for the girl's presence became apparent when she stopped at Raven's bedside, busying herself with the vials before turning towards the Alpha. At first Raven had thought that the girl was ogling her bare breasts, but as she followed the Beta's gaze she noticed an angry mark right above her heart. The shape of the wound resembled a letter or a symbol, the flesh around it blackened and blistered. Raven wondered how she had missed it before, but guessed she had been too preoccupied with her cock and the festering of the rut along her bones. The Alpha felt like someone had taken a club to her body and beaten every possible inch of her flesh.

It was a brand, Raven realized, and her stomach sank. She had escaped the vexations of the other Alpha's back at their camp only to be marked like cattle. Her anger surged, pushing her beyond the reason and logic she treasured so dearly, and it didn't matter one bit that she had volunteered.

The Alpha watched through narrowed eyes as the Beta tipped clear poultice from a vial onto her hand, working it around until her fingers were coated with it. The girl reached out, and Raven leered seeing that her fingers were trembling slightly. A red veil descended across the Alpha's eyes as primal anger boiled through her body, starting at the base of her spine and spreading outwards to swallow her whole. First they branded her, and now they sought to care for her like one did for a sickly pet? She would not have it.

 _She. Would. Not. Have. It!_

Raven roared, lunging upwards so suddenly that her neck ached with the movement, tendons writhing underneath her heated skin. She screamed her blinding rage in the Beta's face, and the girl jumped backwards with a startled yelp, vial dropping from nerveless fingers and shattering into a hundred pieces as it tumbled to the floor.

The Beta scurried backwards across the floor, until her back hit the bedroom's wall. She flattened against the wood, as if the Alpha's pheromones were physically pressing her into it and wailed pitifully, trembling with fear. When the girl on the bed had not reacted too badly at her approach, the Beta had thought that the Alpha would let her tend to the angry flesh around the brand. She had done it a number of times during the day as the girl laid unconscious on the furs, and the Alpha had never stirred. She had taken it as a sign that her touch would be at least tolerated if not welcome, but as she saw the Alpha tug against the ropes that tied her arms to the bed's headboard, foam gathering at the corners of her mouth, the Beta knew she had been wrong.

Even in her fury, the Alpha was beautiful except for the one leg. The Beta girl had tried not to look, but she had noticed how the muscles were withered, and the limb noticeably shorter than the intact one. A lot of people had been surprised when Heda's second had chosen this one, but it wasn't her place to question the General's decision.

A wave of calming pheromones swept into the room, pushing back the Alpha's angry musk and the suffocating reek of the skai girl's rut receded. The Beta slumped in relief against the wall as the General herself strode inside the room, and the Alpha's vicious snarls cut short as she took in the first whiff of the Omega's honeyed scent.

Anya took one look at the mess on the floor, then flicked her eyes towards the cowering Beta.

"Leave us." Her voice was veined flint, but she tried to not let any trace of irritation show. She had instructed the girl to come find her immediately once the Alpha woke, but the scare she had gotten for disobeying was lesson enough. Beta's scents were usually bland, but the girl was so terrified hers had acquired a bitter tang, and Anya worked her tongue around the inside of her mouth, sucking on her teeth, to try and dispel the feeling of having bitten into soured meat.

The Beta leaped to obey with a grateful whimper, squeezing past Anya and running full-tilt out of the hut. The Omega suppressed a snicker - it seemed that fright had taught the handmaiden to obey to the letter already.

She advanced on the Alpha, conscious that the woman followed her every move. She had stopped growling and struggling, but Anya knew that anything could spike up her anger again.

Bending down, the Omega retrieved the shards of glass from the floor, moving deliberately slow so that the Alpha would not perceive her as a threat. She began to whirr softly, the sound building inside her chest and filling the space between them subtly. The Alpha slumped in a sticky heap with a quiet huff, and Anya tilted her head away hiding a smile as she watched the girl relax out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you volunteer, Raven?" She asked just as she saw the Alpha's eyes flutter close. The General eased down onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it, and ran her hand through the girl's tangled hair, pushing a few sticky strands back from the skai girl's brow.

"W-wha?"

Raven blinked up at the Omega's face, taking her features in fully for the first time. The General was beautiful, slanted eyes like dark pools that drank the candles' light and cheekbones so high and sharp that Raven thought she could cut herself on them. Her hair was pulled back from her angular face and fell in a multitude of small braids down the Omega's back. The woman carded her hand through Raven's hair soothingly, fingers calloused and rough but carefully gentle. Anya's musk had gone to the Alpha's head as soon as she had stepped inside the room, and she drifted on the height, as if she had drunk a gallon of Monty's brew.

She pushed her face into the Omega's touch, nuzzling the woman's hand with her lips, basking in the calming scent mingled with a hint of arousal that coated Anya's skin, before the question sunk in fully, making her jerk back with a sneer.

"You know perfectly well. You left us no choice," she bared her teeth insolently, "I did it for my people."

"That's something _Wanheda_ would say," Anya's voice was rough and hard, but there was no heat behind her statement. Only truth. "Spare me."

"I…"

Raven turned her face away, burrowing into the furs as tears of shame pricked her eyelids. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the faint animal musk of the pelts beneath her, but couldn't drown the burning stench of her own shame. She shuddered, the memory of the Sky Alphas' hands on her slithering like a swarm of stinging insects on her skin. They had pushed her, tripped her to the ground and taken her food over and over again. No matter how many times she pounced back, biting and swinging her fists, they always threw her on the dirt, laughing at her weakness, kicking her in the ribs until she curled into a ball, then leaving her blackened with bruises when they got bored of their sport.

"They beat me…" she choked out a sob, pressing her open mouth into the furs, trying to mute the sound, "they beat me and they wouldn't stop."

Anya felt the Alpha's shame splash like scalding water across her skin. She had suspected that something like that may have been going on when, after the Showing, Abi Griffin had stepped away from the other Skaikru to bar her way.

The Omega had placed a hesitant hand on Anya's arm, eyes watching full of worry as two Betas lifted Raven and hurried off towards the General's hut. The Chancellor had licked her lips, gaze shifting around Anya's face without actually meeting her eyes.

"She…" Abi had faltered and, feeling distress hang heavy like a stormcloud around the Skai Omega, Anya had instinctively stepped closer seeking to comfort the woman with her presence.

"She has suffered," the Chancellor had resumed, voice picking up strength as she talked, "and I am not talking only about the leg. Our laws…" a dejected shrug accompanied her words, "some of us still live by the rules we had on the Ark, forgetting that the ground is different, and some consider her a burden despite the fact that she is an Alpha. She has a brilliant mind, but to them it doesn't seem to matter."

"Our rules differ," Anya had stated evenly, but Abi's frown had not lessened so she added, "I chose her because she is keen and curious. Willing to learn new things. Her mind matters to _me_." Anya had reached out to grasp Abi's forearm in the way her people used to greet one another, "she will be safe with me." She knew the Chancellor couldn't understand how Omegas had so much power among the clans yet, or why Alphas had agreed to this state of things at all. She hoped for Lexa's plan to succeed because she had seen how the Alpha named Marcus shadowed Clarke's mother, and while he seemed reasonable enough, he was too mired in the old ways to allow the Omega to lead without feeling challenged.

"I will teach you to fight like _Trikru_ does," Anya reassured with a low purr. She intended to keep the promise she had made Abi. "Nobody will dare challenge you."

Raven raised her face from the furs sniffling, cheeks heating up as she realized her face was a mess of tears and snot. "I am weak," she hissed, angry at herself, at her throbbing leg, at the rut taking self-control away from her, and at the Omega sitting next to her for being self-assured instead of cowered, like those she had seen on the Ark.

If she couldn't even submit an Omega, even one as warlike as Anya was, what kind of Alpha did that make her? The truth was that Raven was a useless cripple and that those that had mocked her and beaten her to the ground had been in their right to do so.

"There are different types of strength," Anya answered standing up, and turning briefly to the bedside table to pour water into a cup.

She towered over the Alpha and a recollection from her fevered day flitted through Raven's mind. She remembered Anya looking down on her as gentle hands secured her to the bed, kohl dripping heavily down her cheeks, blonde tresses held back from her brow by a scrimshawed circlet of bone.

Dressed in simpler clothes the Omega looked softer, almost gentle, but Raven had a hunch that the granite Anya was made of was still there, just better concealed.

"Drink," Anya sat back down and cupped the back of her head, helping her up so that she could sip from the mug. Water trickled out of the corners of Raven's mouth as she gulped the water greedily, but she was grateful for the cool liquid snaking down her neck, momentarily soothing the itch of her skin.

"Now I will tend to you." The Omega declared, pulling the empty cup away from Raven's lips and placing it back onto the bedside table.

"Tend to me?" Raven frowned in confusion.

"That is what an Omega does for their mate," Anya murmured, pressing a wet cloth against her brow, washing the sweat away, before gliding it across her cheeks to remove the stickiness of Raven's dried tears.

"Mate…" The Alpha repeated the word, savoring it, cock thrumming with anticipation at the thought. She inhaled and Anya's scent was everywhere. It clung to her nose and coated her tongue, honey and woodsmoke and the drizzle of spring rain against her skin. "You want to be my mate?" She asked wonderingly, voice shaking with longing.

" _Sha_ ," Anya whirred, bending down to press open mouthed kisses along the Alpha's collarbone, "I do." She couldn't resist the temptation and flicked her tongue across Raven's heated flesh, moaning softly as the tang of the girl's sweat spread on her tongue. The Alpha purred, turning her head to bury her nose in Anya's hair, and the Omega felt the wind of her hoarse breathing slide along her scalp. Raven groaned and Anya whined softly in response, painting bold strokes with her tongue, sucking and nibbling her way along the column of the Alpha's neck until her lips found the scent gland buried on the underside of Raven's jaw.

The small knot of flesh was hard and swollen, even hotter than the rest of the Alpha and Anya laved it with attention, resisting the sudden urge to clamp her teeth down on it, to feel it burst and spill the Alpha's essence and blood into her mouth. She drooled at the thought and had to swallow hard, slowly exhaling against Raven's skin to center herself. She had purposefully waited on triggering her heat, but the girl's proximity made it harder and harder to remember why. The first few tendrils of it coiled inside her gut, flushing her cheeks and plastering the shirt she was wearing to her back. She felt the Alpha's call slide along her bones, its tantalizing whispers echoing in the nooks and crannies of her rib cage, and wanted nothing more than to succumb, but Anya needed the girl writhing under her to know how desired she was, how gently she could tend to her Alpha's needs.

The General wasn't used to being gentle, the harshness that had settled inside her when she had lost her first mate, something hard to overcome. She knew exactly how she appeared to most people, cold and as unyielding as the toughest granite. Someone once had told her that every one of her actions screamed Alpha, and Anya had not been sure if she should feel flattered or insulted by the observation.

But Anya could be soft and pliant for the one she had chosen, because she had a feeling that Raven had rarely known softness during her short life.

The Omega pulled back reluctantly, eyes hooded with lust, and when she met Raven's gaze she saw that the mocha of the Alpha's irises had been reduced to a thin circle around her widened pupils.

Raven growled her displeasure as she felt the Omega stop what she had been doing and pull away. Unlike the other Alphas' who had volunteered, she had been in rut a few times before, whenever her Omega mother sold her daughter's share of suppressants to buy herself booze. But she had never burned so hot from it, her cock beyond rigid with need, and her scent gland had never hardened or itched so much. She tugged at her restraints with a snarl, catching sight of the Omega's scent gland, the flesh around it so flooded with blood that Anya's neck looked bruised- It was tantalizingly close as the General hovered above her and yet unreachable.

"Stop it before you injure yourself," Anya placed a soothing hand on Raven's chest, stilling the Alpha's efforts, "I will untie you." She licked her lips, eyes raking down the Alpha's taut belly and coming to rest on her hard cock, "although leaving you like this and impaling myself on your length is a very enticing thought." The General smirked, scraping her fingers down the girl's belly and towards her shaft without quite reaching it. Muscles rippled under her touch and Raven moaned breathlessly.

"Untie me," The Alpha bit back with a snarl full of promise, "and I'll impale you alright."

The Omega laughed, fingers leaving the girl's midriff to work the knots loose. She leaned down, resting her forehead against Raven's and purposefully pressing her breasts to the girl's own. Her shirt and bindings were so soaked through with sweat that it was like she was wearing nothing anyway.

"Oh Raven," Anya husked teasingly, allowing a whimper to underline her words, "can you put your knot where your mouth is, or are you just all growls?" She flicked her tongue against Raven's quivering lips, tracing them softly.

The Alpha grunted and growled, tongue slipping past her lips to tangle with Anya's. She sucked eagerly on it, pulling it into her mouth and emitting a delighted purr when the Omega left her absolute control of the kiss. She chased the Omega's tongue with her own back into the woman's mouth, licking insistently across Anya's teeth. She felt the Omega shift, to half-lay on her, pliant and needy, and pillaged her mouth, plundering her way across Anya's wet tongue and biting the woman's lower lip bloody in the violence of their kiss.

Anya's fingers had worked loose one of the knots that held her wrist tied to the bed's headboard, and Raven twisted her arm, breaking the rope off with a tearing sound. She snapped her hips up, seeking to throw the Omega more fully onto herself and cried out as a cramp seized the muscles of her ass, sparks of painful electricity blazing down her ruined leg.

"Ahh... _shit_." Raven tried to fight the cramps down, clenching her muscles even tighter and making it worse. She felt Anya roll away from her and off the bed and whined, cursing her body heatedly, tears of pain streaking down her cheeks.

Anya felt the Alpha's hips buck beneath her, as Raven responded to the kiss, the room saturated with the humid scent of their arousal. Then the Alpha screamed in pain and the change in her smell was like a bucket of ice-cold water poured down the General's back.

The saffron-like scent of the Alpha took on an acrid tang that scratched the back of Anya's throat like smoke as she breathed it. She rolled off the whimpering girl and onto her feet, shame prickling the flesh of her neck. She had meant to care for Raven's injured leg before the Alpha's call almost overwhelmed her, and she berated herself at having caused the skai girl more pain with her teasing.

She pressed her fingertips to Raven's gasping mouth, cooing softly, her other hand splayed atop her belly, pushing the girl more firmly into the bed.

A loud whirr spilled out of her chest, and she began to rub tight circles on Raven's abdomen, keeping the sound up until she felt the Alpha relax back into the furs.

She took her hands away slowly, shushing the whine that formed deep inside the Alpha's throat with a press her lips. It tasted like want and aching need, but the girl's desire was clouded by a thick veil of debilitating pain.

Anya grabbed one of the vials the Beta had brought to Raven's bedside, but put it back before snapping the lid off, deciding to get rid of some of her clothes first. She hoped it would show Raven that she still desired their mating, and that the Alpha's pain would not become an obstacle between them. She had sensed Raven's worry spike when she had gotten out of the bed, even before she had seen the Alpha's eyes widen with it and fill with quiet desperation. The Alpha's scent had changed too, the smoky part of it masking the softer spicy tones completely.

She peeled her shirt off her sweaty skin and tossed it to the side, earning a gasp, followed by a loud moan when she undid her bindings.

"Fuck, you are beautiful," Raven managed between hoarse pants, "perfect." Anya noticed that she had managed to free her other hand despite the crippling spasms jolting her limbs, and felt her knees grow weak at that display of the Alpha's stubborness. She undid her belt perhaps a bit too hurriedly to look exactly dignified and shimmied out of her pants, sending them to crumple into a corner with a kick. Her undergarments were already ruined by her slick, more of it dripping past the fabric and smearing onto her inner thighs, but she kept them on, unwilling to tempt the Alpha more than she already had. They weren't bonded yet, but the Omega already responded to Raven's pain, wanting to ease the suffering of her soon to be mate.

And as they drunk each other in with smoldering gazes, Anya was painfully aware of how Raven's ribs showed in stark relief under too taut skin. She had noticed it in the other Alpha's too as they were held naked in the main hall for them to choose. How thinner they were compared to the Alphas from the clans, their muscles less developed because of their life among the stars as Abi had explained to Heda as the sacrifices were presented. Anya had discussed the matter further with Nyko, who was the fisa in Tondisi as the Alpha slept the day away, inquiring about Raven's leg in particular. He had suggested what ointments she could massage into the girl's muscles, warning the Omega that her Alpha's pain would never truly leave her, but that she could learn to lessen it with meditation and regular exercise.

Anya would make sure she did plenty of both.

Recovering the vial of ointment, she twisted off the cap, coating her hands with a generous dose of the substance. The fresh smell of mint and resin filled the room and Raven's contorted features relaxed slightly as the Alpha inhaled deeply, the soothing scent drifting gently into her lungs.

Anya climbed back onto the bed, straddling Raven's injured leg, but careful not to press down with her weight. Fattening her hands against the twitching muscles of the girl's thigh, she spread the ointment around evenly, kneading it firmly into the Alpha's fevered flesh, and forced herself to ignore Raven's small grunts of pain, knowing that the massage was going to help even if it hurt on the moment.

It was not an easy task, every sharp breath leaving Raven's mouth like a dagger stabbing deep between Anya's ribs. She hummed softly as she worked, trying to lull the Alpha towards sleep, but when her fingers skimmed to the back of Raven's leg to touch a twisted knot of tendons pushing against the girl's skin, the brunette's thigh spasmed violently and she tried to pull away from Anya with a strangled scream.

"Ahhh!" Raven wanted to hold her cry of pain back, tried to clamp her jaws around it as she felt it build inside her chest then burst through her frame like a faulty fuel line. It climbed her throat burning like gasoline and tumbled out of her as her body jerked and spasmed, seeking to escape Anya's prodding fingers.

The Alpha hated herself for showing so much weakness and she willed herself to relax, to sink back into the furs and allow Anya to continue. It had felt so good, the Omega's rough fingers sliding expertly along her curves of her thigh, tension leaking away from Raven's body as the woman worked. The balm she was using had been so cold against her flesh it had made her gasp in the beginning, but as it seeped into the tissue of her leg, Raven felt the barbed wires that her rut had knotted around her bones loosen a little.

But now the agonizing fire that had simmered down to glowing coals, roared back to life, engulfing the base of her spine as another wave of sweat sheened her skin.

"S-sorry," she managed to growl between clenched teeth, bitter tears blurring her vision.

"Hush," Anya's hands were still on her, but the woman wasn't moving them as she waited for the most violent cramps to subside. The General shifted slightly, her mound pressing briefly against Raven's knee and the Alpha's cock quivered at the feeling of the woman's heat smeared across her skin.

Raven licked her lips, mind frantically rallying against the pain filling her vision with bolts of black and scarlet.

"Why...why are you so nice to me?" The Alpha muttered the question more to distract herself than anything else, but also yearned to know. They had been treated like hunks of meat at market during the Showing, but now here she was, with the Omega that had looked to her as vicious as any Alpha in the beginning treating her with more care than most people had ever shown to her. Raven was not used to kindness, having found it only rarely directed at herself during her life - first when Clarke had become her friend, and now here, on a bed that wasn't hers with a woman of whom she knew the name and nothing else.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anya regarded her somberly, but her voice held a harsh note, as if she was explaining the obvious to a fool, "you are in pain. I am helping."

"Yes, but _why_?" Raven insisted, pushing up onto her elbows and meeting the Omega's eye roll with a challenging stare of her own.

"Haven't they taught you to say thank you when someone does something nice for you?" Anya huffed, fingers resuming their movements along Raven's thigh. She heard the Alpha mutter something that she supposed was all the thanks she was gonna get, before the girl settled back into the furs. The Omega smirked to herself, hand scraping dangerously close to Raven's cock, fingertips whispering inches from its base.

A snarl rattled Raven's chest, and when Anya looked up the girl was staring at her with such bottomless hunger that the Omega shivered, hips rolling slightly forward before she could stop herself, mound skating across the taut planes of the Alpha's leg.

"What other nice things can you do for me?" Raven asked, voice laced with dominance.

"I am sure we can find something," Anya took her hand away and crawled upwards until she was laying next to the girl, one arm draped across her midriff, "when you'll have a bit more stamina," she finished, nuzzling gently into the crook of Alpha's neck to hide a smile.

Raven sputtered indignantly, trying to throw her arm off, but Anya merely tightened her hold and shifted so that one of her legs rested atop Raven's hip, effectively pinning the Alpha down.

"I have ple-" The brunette's retort turned into a groan, the part of her brain capable of thought shutting down as Anya's fingers scraped across her aching length. The Omega nipped at the sweet spot between her collarbone and shoulder, and Raven whimpered, pressure tightening her balls.

Anya pulled back from Raven's sticky skin to admire the red impression of teeth she had left behind. She licked the spot she had nipped slowly, flattening her tongue against the stinging flesh and her fingers closed around Raven's shaft, tugging firmly. She brought her fist up to the engorged head of the Alpha's cock, then back down in a twisting motion, pace steady even as her own instincts urged her to pump her hand faster so that she could watch Raven's cum pool on her belly and lick it off, cleaning the mess she helped make.

She tapped the head of Raven's cock with one finger and the whole shaft quivered, the Alpha moaning and squirming weakly, trying to thrust her hips into the air. Anya was stronger though, for now at least, and Raven could do nothing but stare wide eyed as the Omega teased her, fingers swirling around the head's divot to gather clear drops of pre-cum, before Anya brought her fist back down towards the base, rubbing the spot where she knew the knot would form eventually. The Omega intended to make the girl spend herself before that happened however, and as she massaged Raven's length she began to rock her own hips in time with the movement of her hand, dragging her drenched sex across the girl's hip. It didn't matter that she was still wearing her undergarments, she felt herself drip onto the Alpha's skin, leaving a glistening trail of her slick behind each time she found friction against Raven's hip,

Raven's veins filled with liquid flames and she threw her head back, moaning and growling as the pain of her leg was buried under a casting of molten pleasure. Every part of her was full of it and the feeling of Anya's slick coating her skin was only more fuel added to the fire raging inside her belly.

She felt the Omega's teeth against her collarbone again, biting hard without piercing skin. then suckling harshly on the throbbing spot and she came undone with a shudder and a roar, hot spurts of cum raining onto her own belly. She would have been a bit ashamed at how little she had lasted, thus proving Anya right in regard to her stamina, except it felt so _fucking_ good to shoot her load onto herself. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she thought how much better it would feel to sheathe her cock inside Anya's tight slit and swell the Omega's belly with her seed until she looked pregnant with it.

She felt herself begin to drift as the Omega' hand slowed, thoroughly milking her until the last weak jets dribbled down her shaft, her balls softening for the time being. The insistent gnawing of her rut had subsided, its scratching at the base of her skull lessened. She wanted to thank Anya, but all she could do was close her eyes and fill her lungs with one shaky breath after the other, while her heart thumped madly against her ribs.

She gasped when she felt Anya's tongue slide across her belly, beautiful whimpers and sighs dripping like water from the Omega's lips as she tasted her Alpha's essence.

When she managed to push herself into a sitting position, the sight of the blonde pressing her face into her belly and noisily slurping up her cum was enough to make Raven hard again She moved her hand downward, with the intention of grabbing a fistful of Anya's honeyed tresses and tug the Omega's mouth towards her cock, but the woman's hand shot out, grasping her wrist, and she was forced back down, Anya resting against her side again.

Raven turned her face towards the Omega's, pressing a kiss to her mouth and licking some of her own saltiness off Anya's lips.

"I want to fuck you," she muttered weakly, starting to lose the fight to keep her eyes open.

"Rest a bit first," Anya whispered back, pressing a soothing kiss to the Alpha's temple, "I'll take your cock as much as you want me to when you wake."

"Over and over." The brunette sighed, voice gravelly with sleep, before she closed her eyes with a huff, pushing her face into the furs.

" _Sha_ ," Anya replied, even though she knew the girl was already too far gone to hear, "over and over."

Lexa's face was pushed deeper into the furs with each snap of Clarke's hips against her ass. The Alpha withdrew her cock almost completely and Lexa's inner muscles slurped vainly around the throbbing shaft to try and hold it inside her cunt. The air was so humid with the scent of their combined heats that Lexa thought it may rain inside the small hut if they kept up the pace they had set throughout the day. She had lost count of how many times she had taken Clarke's thick cock inside herself, how many more she had begged for her mate's knot.

How many other times she had been the one leading, straddling Clarke's hips to ride her mercilessly until the Alpha begged her to stop and let her rest a little.

Lexa smirked at the thought, then pushed her hips back into her mate's hot body, feeling the bulbous head of Clarke's cock press into her entrance.

"Deeper," she moaned, "harder, _Klark_."

The Alpha obliged with a grunt, fingers digging grooves into Lexa's hips as she snapped forward, bottoming out in one rough thrust. She bent over her lover, not caring that their sweaty bodies stuck together, intent only on pleasing the Omega writhing under her. Clarke's hands moved to Lexa's ass and began to squeeze the firm cheeks as she drove herself deeper and deeper inside the Omega's clenching depths. Every time she pulled out, Lexa purposefully tightened her walls around her, massaging her length as it dragged against her folds and it took Clarke all of her rapidly dwindling self control not to come undone from it. But she wanted to knot her mate, she desperately needed to, so that not one drop of her cum would go to waste. She felt Lexa strain against her with each thrust, a constant whine falling from the brunette's lips, erupting into small screams of pleasure mixed to pain every time the head of Clarke's cock kissed the neck of the Omega's womb.

"Knot…need…" Lexa managed to lift her head from the furs long enough to stutter the words out, feeling the familiar emptiness expand inside her lower belly. Her orgasm was bearing down on her like a wall of ice ready to crush her spine, but she knew that she needed Clarke's knot before it could tumble loose. She craved her mate's cock to push as far as it could go inside her, scratching that itch that always seemed so impossible to reach until Clarke somehow managed.

Lexa wanted to feel stretched and full, knotted to her mate and one with her. She didn't get a response. only the sound of their wet skin slapping together as Clarke mounted her and the Alpha's grunts and groans next to her ear.

"Please," she mouthed, churning her hips in a tight circle every time Clarke slammed into her, a thrill of anticipation igniting her nerve endings at the heat that gathered at the base of the blonde's cock, "give it to me Klark."

A cruel hand fell across her ass and she yelped in surprise, as her Alpha's musk veered towards something dark and primal - a beast, lurking just beyond the edge of the fire's light.

"Clarke?" the sudden surge of anger bleeding through their bond made Lexa almost gag on her mate's name, and she pushed up on her elbows, twisting around to meet the Alpha's gaze.

Clarke's eyes were dark pools full of shock, and the blonde had obviously not heard her. Her hips pumped once, twice more of their own accord then her body stuttered to a halt and Lexa watched horror strike her mate's face like lightning, the blonde looking at her hand as if it didn't belong to her.

"I,,," Clarke stared at the angry imprint she had left on Lexa's ass and nausea made the world around her lurch as she stumbled back, cock leaving her mate's slicked sex with a repulsive pop. The room's colder temperature was a shock to her heated skin and she bent over with a grunt, hips snapping into empty air once as she spilled herself onto the furs, making a mess.

"What is it Clarke?" Lexa was more worried than anything else, the distress and fear she picked from her mate so great that the sting of the unexpected slap against her ass had already been forgiven and forgotten.

She pulled up on her knees, edging closer to the Alpha and let out an anguished cry when Clarke jerked away from her outstretched hand.

"Don't! I… I don't know…" Clarke brought a shaking hand to her brow, stomach sloshing with queasiness. The anger that had swallowed her for a moment had retreated to half glimpsed flashes of red at the corner of her eye, but its metallic taste still filled her mouth, no matter how many times she tried to swallow it down.

"What is it?" She heard Lexa repeat, wincing at the hurt look in her mate's eyes.

And then, before she could try to put it into words they both smelled it.

The stomach-turning stench of burnt saffron filled the room and they were out of the door in a flash, not bothering with clothes, as realization hit their thoughts and frosty dread took residence within their chests.

Clarke sprinted ahead of Lexa, reaching the hut's door a breath before her mate. Her instinct screamed at her to go first and shield her Omega from what was inside and so she barreled into the wooden door, twisting her shoulder at the last second. She grunted as pain flared through her body, but the door gave in with the loud crack of splintered wood.

It crashed off its hinges and tumbled ruinously to the hut's floor, Clarke stepping carefully over it, suddenly weary. Raven's distinct scent had been all but swallowed by the pungent reek of Rut Fever and the blonde's heart quickened in her chest, as she feared what they would find as they moved deeper into the house. She remembered the same scent saturating the air, swamping the other hundred scents of the forest around them when the majority of the Arkers had crashed to the ground.

The Day of Blood, they had called it after.

After madness had swept across the Sky People's camp, sending Alpha's into a spiral of madness that had ended in the all consuming need to fuck and breed. Only Clarke and the other Delinquents had been spared, drugs still running thickly enough through their systems, that they were shielded from the chaos.

She had protected as many Omegas as she could, but failed to save so many others.

Snarling softly, Clarke picked up her pace, praying that this time she wouldn't be too late.

She heard the warning growl before she caught sight of them, laying on a heap on the floor. Anya was on her belly, squished under Raven, who had stopped in the midst of her humping and was glaring balefully at the door, teeth bared in a snarled rictus. Clarke was relieved to see that the Omega was still wearing underwear, albeit stained with thick ropes of the Alpha's milky cum in a clear sign that her friend had been going at it for some time, mind too consumed with fever to care that she wasn't actually fucking the Omega.

Anya felt the girl above her stop her uncoordinated rutting and seized the opportunity to try and wiggle out from under her, but froze at the aggressive burr that echoed within Raven's chest. She was aware that Lexa and Clarke had entered the room, Heda's mate reciprocating the challenge with a growl of her own.

The General knew that the whole affair was her fault, but she had been loathe of mating Raven right away, wanting to give the girl more time to rest and gather her strength. She had thought - wrongly so - that her calming pheromones would be enough to keep her Alpha's rut at bay and now she paid the price for her mistake.

She whirred softly, releasing more of her calming scent as she felt Lexa do the same from across the room. But the Alphas' enraged musk was too strong and cancelled their influence, drowning it into a sea of violence.

Suddenly she felt Raven shift and nuzzle into her neck, mouth feverishly seeking her scent gland. Anya twisted her head away, pushing onto an elbow in an effort to throw the Alpha off her back, and as sweat began to run in rivers down her back with the strain, she heard a loud noise and Raven's weight disappeared.

Arms wound around Anya's waist as she struggled to sit up, dragging her back into a corner and out of the way of the two Alphas now locked into a fierce scuffle. She felt Lexa's lips skate along her neck and turned her head to rub her cheek on the other Omega's shoulder rumbling to reassure her that she was alright.

"She just took me by surprise." She mumbled, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"I've noticed." Heda replied drily, hard eyes taking in the smashed chair and the pelts that had tumbled to the floor. Lexa didn't show it, but her stomach was in knots at the sight of the two Alpha's clawing and biting at each other. She didn't want either of them to get hurt.

Blood sprayed into the air and she winced, an echo of Clarke's pain blazing through their bond. Raven had managed to catch the blonde across the face with a well aimed elbow, and Lexa's mate reeled back for an instant, spitting a fat glob of blood on the floor, before lunging again and throwing the brunette to the floor, ending up straddling her ass after a mad scramble.

"Enough!" Clarke roared, pressing herself onto the struggling Alpha's back, "enough Raven!" She found the nape of her friend's neck with her mouth and bit down on it hard, locking her jaws and shaking her head from side to side as she let loose all of her fury. She felt Raven strain against her, before the older girl gave up with a mewling sound, and her eyes pricked with tears as the brunette submitted. Clarke had not wanted this, hoping that two Omegas in the same room would manage to subdue the rutting Alpha, but when they had failed she had seen no other way.

She rolled off her friend at the first quiet sob, and pushed up on trembling feet, stepping back and turning away, suddenly drained. She was covered in Raven's sweat, reeking with traces of her friend's Rut Sickness and all she wanted was to get away from them for a while, Lexa included.

Lexa watched her mate hurry out of the room, eyes stubbornly trained on the floor. She wanted to follow, but first she pushed Anya towards the other Alpha who had curled into a tight ball on the floor, back shaking with muted sobs.

"Care for your Alpha and mate her," she stood slowly, eyes never leaving her General's, face a picture of cold fury, "or I will find someone else who will."

She found Clarke back in their room, but the Alpha didn't turn to face her when she called her name softly. Lexa watched the blonde's shoulders heave silently as the girl tried to batter down the hatches of her soul, to keep out the storm that threatened to sweep her off her feet.

"Beja Clarke," she murmured, coming to a halt behind her mate and wrapping her arms loosely around her waist, "beja."

There was one shivery breath, a blur of motion and then Clarke was twisting around in her arms and dropping to her knees to press her face into Lexa's belly.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde wailed, starting to cry, "I almost...I.."

"You didn't," Lexa reassured, tangling her fingers in her Alpha's hair, and stroking her head. It hurt her deeply to see her proud, strong Alpha brought to her knees by guilt, but the dual nature of the powerful creatures was one of the many beautiful things one could find inside of them.

Alphas were proud and impetuous, bordering on brash, but on the flip side needed to be reminded that they were loved and desired just as much as Omegas craved to be doted on.

She kept massaging Clarke's head until the Alpha's sobs ebbed away and her scent warmed with renewed arousal. Lexa smiled, feeling her own heat stir between her legs - neither of them could escape the demands of their respective natures for long it seemed. She tugged a strand of wheat colored hair to get her mate attention, and when Clarke lifted her face, she stroked a thumb across her cheek, smiling down at her full of mischief.

"Do you think we can resume where we stopped before?" She asked as the blonde rose to her feet, licking blood off her bruised lips.

"Oh," Clarke growled as she felt Lexa grab a handful of her cock, tugging it firmly until it hardened, "I think we'll manage."

They talked, and talked, and talked until their throats were dry, neither of them caring they were still sitting on the floor. After Lexa and Clarke had left, Anya had crawled to Raven, singing softly to her and slightly off key until the Alpha had uncurled, sobs tapering off and allowed the Omega to pull her into her lap. Then she told Raven of her old mate, showing her the place where his mating bite had been. Not even a scar remained as it had vanished the moment he died on an Azgeda blade, trying to defend pups that weren't theirs.

"I wanted to give you more time," Anya concluded, thumb caressing along Raven's jaw, "perhaps I needed more time too." Her voice was thick with the unspoken apology, as she blinked rapidly, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

She had never shed a tear since the day Bhradain had died in her arms, then Raven reached up to cup her face with trembling fingers and the General felt the first tear slip past her guard and more soon followed.

"I don't need more time," Raven pressed the tip of her tongue to Anya's cheek, tracing the wet pattern of her tears. "I need you." She added.

The Omega's grief bloomed into her mouth and she purred softly, cuddling more firmly into Anya's chest.

Anya blinked, taken aback by the conviction behind Raven's words. She closed her eyes for a moment, realizing that she'd held onto her grief longer than her old mate would have wanted, allowing it to fester and spread like sickly rot atop her heart.

"Bite me," she murmured, turning her neck to the side, exposing the scent gland. It pulsed, straining against her skin in anticipation, and she felt her sex grow slicker. She took a shaky breath and allowed the heat she'd kept at bay to hit her fully, a needy whimper taking flight from parted lips.

"Bite me Raven."

Raven licked her lips, feeling her rut bite deep into her belly, making her cock ache with the need to feel Anya's slick, hot walls clamp shut around her.

"Are you sure...even after?" She didn't have the strength to finish, cheeks burning with shame. Anya had rid herself of her ruined panties, but Raven could not forget the way she had rutted mindlessly against the Omega's firm ass, head numb like that of a common beast.

"I have never been more sure," Anya placed her hand on the nape of Raven's neck, hoping it would help convey her wish. She didn't push though, knowing that the girl's flesh still smarted from the bite of Clarke's teeth.

Raven's heart fluttered madly as she nuzzled into Anya's neck, licking at the gland experimentally. A tremor shook her hips at the Omega's low whine and she latched onto the throbbing piece of hard flesh, sucking and swirling her tongue around it, before crunching down on it.

Blood and victus sprayed into her mouth and she swallowed greedily, pressing her face into Anya's neck as the smaller glands behind her incisors burst with her own essence, pushing it into the Omega's wound. Her hand fell into Anya's lap and she cupped the Omega's sex roughly, squeezing it, fingers dipping between her mate's folds to rub her twitching clit.

The hole that had gaped inside her chest since alcohol had taken her mother away filled up with Anya's every emotion and Raven's eyes widened in awe.

She had tried to patch herself together before, first with a string of Beta lovers, then seeking solace in Clarke's arms for the space of a night, after they had found out that Finn had played them both, but she had never managed.

Licking drops of victus from her lips she turned her own head, aware that the Omega needed her own grief to finally heal. She purred and preened under the attention of Anya's tongue, hissing as pain speared through her neck when the Omega's teeth pierced her skin.

Anya moaned as Raven's taste filled her mouth and the girl's bright spirit settled into her heart. They clicked together like mosaic pieces and as her heat surged, submitting her to its demands, Anya lifted the girl into her arms, bringing her back to the bed.

They fell together on the furs, and Raven grabbed her hips, pulling her upwards. The Omega felt the Alpha's cock drag across her slit, but before she could even think of grinding against the hard shaft, Raven was urging her on, higher and higher, until she was straddling the girl's face, dripping down into her waiting, eager mouth.

Anya's slick was sweet, reminding Raven of the contraband candies her mother sometimes brought home when she was a kid with a hint of the wood smoke that permeated her scent. She kissed the Omega's inner thighs, nipping and licking at the tender flesh, before nosing into Anya's heat, smirking softly when she felt the woman shake above her.

She blew air across Anya's slit, enjoying the way she groaned and rolled her hips invitingly, but ignored the silent request, pressing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses at the juncture of hip and pelvis, tongue stroking along the bone's divots.

Anya wanted to press down, force the Alpha to take tongue to her burning clit but, evidently sensing her intentions, Raven hands went to her hips, holding her still.

Raven grinned, feeling impatience slither like a vine along their bond, then decided to take pity on the whimpering Omega and carefully unfurled her tongue along Anya's sex, licking slow, deliberate strokes among the short curls. She flicked her tongue across her mate's labia, before she delved further, bumping Anya's engorged clit gently. She felt the Omega's hips begin to rock as the woman above her sought more friction and she sucked the swollen clit into her mouth, tongue swirling around it in tight circles. She revelled in the way Anya's hips snapped forward sharply as the Omega whimpered deep within her chest and raised herself more fully onto her knees to allow her Alpha more access.

The extra space gave Raven an idea and, reaching down to fondle her cock, she smeared her fingers with thick drops of pre-cum, before she brought them up, parting Anya's cheeks as she continued to flick the Omega's clit, and pushing them slowly against her smaller entrance.

She dipped one inside, huffing in surprise when Anya's ass clenched viciously around it, sucking her finger in deep. The Omega whined, and Raven began to pump her finger in time with each pass of her tongue. Anya's walls fluttered around her finger, trapping her, and then the Omega came with a sharp cry, flooding the Alpha's mouth with wave after wave of slick as her orgasm zipped through her spine. She felt Raven's tongue thrust inside her eagerly, wiggling and stroking her walls as far as the girl was able to reach. She rocked against her Alpha and came again, her release so plentiful that Raven couldn't drink it all, the excess dripping in clear strands down Anya's inner thighs.

The second orgasm threatened to topple her over, as if she was a ship at sea capsizing in a storm. Her thighs trembled and shook and the trembles spread up her spine like the mounting tide as Raven's finger twisted one way and the other inside her ass. The Alpha drew her orgasm out until Anya could scarcely breathe from the mad pounding of her heart inside her chest, and when she looked down, she saw the girl wink up at her, with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her lips.

As Anya came down from her height Raven pulled out, grabbing her mate's hips to guide her down onto the furs. But the Omega had other plans in mind, and her hands covered Raven's own, entwining their fingers, before with a triumphant smirk the Omega pulled Raven's arms above her head, pinning her down with her weight.

The blonde slithered and writhed down the Alpha's front, settling down with her legs braced on each side of her hips. Raven whined at the feeling of Anya's hot core inches away from the tip of her cock, but with one last shred of lucidity called out, halting her mate's movements.

"Wait!"

Anya tilted her head to the side, watching warring emotions clash on the brunette's face and cooed softly, feeling apprehension spike from the Alpha. The girl was worrying her lower lip, as if trying to order her thoughts, or force herself to form words. She nodded encouragingly, waiting patiently for Raven to speak.

"I...I don't know if...if I want pups. I mean, I do! Not right away?" Raven concluded in a small voice, cringing back into the furs afraid that Anya's eye would fill with disappointment.

The Omega bent down and nuzzled into her mate's neck, licking at the mating bite.

"There is a tea that I can take after my heat is over." She pulled back to meet Raven's eyes and the Alpha nodded with evident relief.

"Ride my cock then," the brunette leered, drinking the sight of her mate in. Anya was beautiful, the heat sheening her skin lessening her savage aspect. Her cheeks were flushed and the guttering light of a lone candle gentled her features, casting half of her face in soft shadows. The Omega's deep mocha eyes reminded Raven of the still pools they had come across while exploring the forest when they had landed on earth, what felt like a hundred years ago. Their surface was calm and soothing, their depths bottomless, and the Alpha lost herself in her mate gladly, groaning when Anya lowered herself on her, dragging her drenched sex against the underside of her shaft.

Anya scattered hungry kisses across Raven's chest, nipping at the tender flesh of her breasts as she ground against her lover's cock. She left glistening trails of saliva over the Alpha's nipples. blowing cold air across her skin until she saw she small buds pebble and harden. Then she took them in her mouth in turn, rolling the sensitive flesh along her tongue, biting down and pulling with her teeth. She ground her hips more insistently until she felt the swollen tip of Raven's cock press into the tight ring of muscles of her opening, then changed the motion, lowering herself onto the quaking shaft, then lifting back up, mouth never leaving Raven's chest.

Every time she sunk down onto Raven's cock, she took more of it inside, until she let herself drop the last few inches, ripping a throaty growl out of the Alpha's throat. Her heat tightened around her, smothering every inch of her skin like a suffocating blanket, and Anya rocked her hips in an undulating motion, swaying like a willow tree buffeted by a spring breeze. She rode her Alpha's cock deliberately slow, careful not to jostle Raven's injured leg too much, even if she wanted nothing more than impale herself on the length of flesh inside her with reckless abandon.

"Faster," Raven snarled, freeing one of her hands and bringing it around the Omega's waist, nails digging into the globes of her ass. She felt heat gather at the base of her shaft, as if someone had lit a fire at the bottom of her cock, and her skin began to itch and ache as the knot formed.

Anya felt it too, enjoying the way her slick dripped on the rapidly bulging knot, coating it so that it would be easier for her to take it. She hissed at the heat of it as she began to twist her hips slightly, grinding the knot against her entrance. Her muscles ever so slowly gave up their resistance and she felt it slip inside her, filling the gnawing emptiness that haunted her very core.

Raven moaned as her knot popped inside the tight confines of Anya's sex, hand moving to the Omega's head and grabbing a handful of her tresses. She tugged insistently until her mate looked up, releasing the nipple she had been sucking on with an obscene slurp.

Raven guided her head upward until the Omega's forehead was resting against her own.

"Next heat, I'll give you pups," she promised, eyes rolling backwards as the first spurts of her seed shot deep into Anya's womb. The Omega whined and came around the Alpha's cock, inner walls trembling madly as they milked Raven's length of all its seed. Anya felt her belly swell with how much cum there was and she rearranged herself so that she could half lay on her Alpha as tendrils of release tickled along the ivories of her ribs, wringing small whimpers and sighs from her, like expert fingers playing music with her chest.

She took Raven's hand in her own, and pressed it to her distended belly without words, too exhausted to speak. They laid like that for hours, allowing the unspoken promise of new life to forever engrave itself into their bones.


End file.
